


Sleepless in Radiator Springs

by snazzyboi



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lightning is super horny in the first part, M/M, Pining, Random & Short, Sleep, and then he is all cuddly, some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyboi/pseuds/snazzyboi
Summary: Why am I awake at 1:54 am thinking about Jackson Storm?***In which Lightning can't seem to get the new racer out of his head.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen & Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What a time to be alive! Another fic! I swear the next one will be a rookie au

Why? Why in fuck's sake am I still awake? Better yet, why am I still awake thinking about that jerk Jackson Storm?

He thinks I'm a joke. He insulted me, beat me, rubbed it in my face, and pushed Cruz around. He doesn't deserve my thoughts. 

But here I am. In the middle of the goddamn night imagining Jackson Storm sucking my dick.

I must be insane. I'm an absolute psychopath. He's not even that good looking.

Storm's stupid grey eyes aren't even gorgeous. His smooth, dark skin doesn't even make me itch to touch it. The way his voice escapes confidently from those full lips doesn't even make me want it screaming my name. 

Pull yourself together, Lightning. I'm not some horny teenager. I'm a grown man. 

But his body is so fit and muscled. I want to stick my hand up his shirt and feel his abs and chest. I want to then dip beneath his waistband and--

Well, shit. I am a horny teenager. I'm an adult thirsting over a man that probably hates me. I'm screwed. So screwed. 

I wish I could just fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? another chapter to this random story? why yes. Also, I'm very much enjoying this ship getting more stories!! keep up the good work guys!!!

** A Year Later**

Why am I awake? Maybe I need to start taking melatonin pills or something. Usually, though, I can turn over and cuddle into Jackson so that I'm comfortable again. And so I do.

He doesn't even stir, but I swear I hear him sigh. I love him. I love him so much and for some reason, he loves me too.

Last year, I couldn't get him out of my head so I had to go for him. I couldn't spend sleepless night after sleepless night wondering if he wanted me too. I turned on the charm. I flirted like nobody's business. And he fell for me.

It surprises me every day the depth of our love for each other. Just when I think I can't adore him any more than I already do, he does something that keeps filling me with love. God, I can't imagine my life without him.

My days of loneliness and pining and fear of never being with someone are gone. He makes me feel special. He eases the anxiety. 

A year can do a lot to a relationship. I'm blessed to have gotten the best fucking year I've ever had. 

And with him, with the love of my life, I know every year after will be just as amazing.

I kiss his head lightly and whisper a little 'I love you'. This time he actually hears it and turns so he is facing me. His sleepy eyes crack open slightly. He smiles that breathtaking smile.

"I love you too." He wraps his arm around me and puts his head on my chest. 

I fall asleep right away, concentrating on matching my breaths with his.

Maybe I don't need melatonin pills after all.


End file.
